<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>happy little accident by beifongs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984423">happy little accident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beifongs/pseuds/beifongs'>beifongs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, F/M, I ADORE THEM, Ladynoir fluff, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, adrienette fluff, marinette's hair is down as a civilian because i said so, no like adrien is really oblivious why does it take so long to click, they're best friends and they tease a lot, typical ladynoir banter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:53:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beifongs/pseuds/beifongs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What begins as a typical Saturday morning for Ladybug and Chat Noir turns into something that neither of them expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>happy little accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“LB, stop <em>laughing</em>! This isn’t funny!”</p>
<p>“Are you kidding? This is the funniest thing that I’ve witnessed all week, Kitty!” Ladybug giggles, covering her mouth with her hand at the sight before her. A group of kittens stand at Chat Noir’s feet, pawing at him and latching onto his ankles. The superheroes had been on an early Saturday morning patrol, stopping to go get coffee when they passed by the front of a pet store where the owner was tending to kittens in a little pen. And Chat being, <em>well</em>, a cat of sorts, of course they were all drawn to him.</p>
<p>Chat turns, ready to glare at Ladybug, but his expression softens when he sees the smile on her face. With her new role as the Guardian of the Miraculous weighing on her, it’s been awhile since he’s seen her genuinely happy and carefree. She’s always focused on her duty to Paris first, and her own emotional needs second. Chat understands—he really does— but he knows that Ladybug needs her fun, too. “I’m glad you’re enjoying this,” he finally says. Glancing down at the kittens clawing at his legs, an idea pops into his head. “Do you want to hold one?”</p>
<p>Ladybug’s head snaps up. Eyes wide, she asks, “You think I can?”</p>
<p>They both look over to the pet store owner, who smiles warmly at them. “Of course! Anything for Paris’ finest heroes.”</p>
<p>Chat Noir leans down, picking up one of the kittens from the sidewalk. It has black fur, soft in his hands as he hands the kitten to his partner. The kitten mewls contentedly in Ladybug’s arms as she sits down on a nearby bench, scratching behind its ears the way she sometimes does to Chat Noir when he’s having a bad day. “Does this cutie have a name?” Ladybug asks, not taking her eyes off of the kitten.</p>
<p>“His name is Ollie.” the man says.</p>
<p>“Ollie,” Ladybug repeats, bringing the kitten close to her chest. He licks her hand, causing her to laugh again. Seeing that Chat is still standing a couple feet away, just watching, she beckons him over. “You know,” she says as her partner sits down next to her, “He reminds me of you.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Chat makes an almost inhuman noise as the word comes out. He blushes, both at Ladybug’s words and his less-than-suave reaction.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Cuddly, soft—”</p>
<p>“I’m not soft!” He interjects a little too loudly, drawing the attention of passersby who find amusement in their hero’s little outburst.</p>
<p>“—yes you are, kitty.” Ladybug retorts, sending him a pointed look, before her lips turn up in a playful smile. “And clearly, he’s taken a liking to me too. Familiar?”</p>
<p>This time, Chat doesn’t spare her his glare.</p>
<p>“Now that’s just cruel, my lady.” Eyes narrowed, he watches as she merely laughs in response, knocking her shoulder against his. “I don’t think I like it when you tease me.”</p>
<p>“What, I’m supposed to let you have all the fun?” She clicks her tongue at him before leaning down to press a kiss to Ollie’s fur-covered head. “If you get to pun at me all day long, I think I get to tease now and again.”</p>
<p>“If the sight of you cuddling a kitten wasn’t so precious, I’d literally fight you right now.”</p>
<p>“<em>Fight me?</em> Are you <em>five</em>, Chaton?”</p>
<p>Chat sighs. “No.”</p>
<p>“Did you say I was precious?”</p>
<p>He falters. “Well, I meant you <em>and</em> Ollie, but—”</p>
<p>“Oh my god, you think I’m precious,” Ladybug leans in slightly, clearly amused. “I don’t know if that’s the word I’d use, but that’s very sweet of you, Kitty.”</p>
<p>He ignores the compliment, deciding he can annoy Plagg about it later. Instead, he extends his palms towards her, face up.</p>
<p>“Hand over the kitten.”</p>
<p>Raising an eyebrow, Ladybug has to stifle a laugh at Chat’s sudden change in demeanor. He really doesn’t like being teased. “Wow. Not even a please?” She chides, shaking her head.</p>
<p>She’s met with silence.</p>
<p>“Oh, fine,” She places Ollie in Chat’s hands, already missing the warmth of the little kitten. Ladybug watches as Chat carefully caresses the kitten with gloved hands, and huffs. “Stubborn cat.”</p>
<p>The shopkeeper smiles at the two before heading inside, giving the superheroes a moment to themselves. Ladybug doesn’t miss the way Chat’s eyes light up when Ollie nuzzles his face against his hand, her heart melting as she thinks about how happy he looks. He deserves to be this happy, always.</p>
<p>“He seems to like you a lot,” Ladybug says softly. She’s hesitant to say anything else.</p>
<p>“In a perfect world,” Chat says, not meeting her eyes. “You and I would be adopting him right now.”</p>
<p>She doesn’t disagree. They could do it, in a perfect world. No more Hawkmoth, no more secret identities, just the freedom to be themselves with each other and do what they want. In fact, she would love nothing more than to adopt a cat with her best friend. “You’re right. But you know—”</p>
<p>“We can’t.” He tries not to let his disappointment show, but she knows him. She can hear it in his voice, even if he can’t. Chat gets up from the bench and looks towards his partner. “Luckily, I know the perfect owner for Ollie.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette had returned home from the pet shop soon after Chat Noir had left. She trusted him to find Ollie a good, loving owner, so she didn’t bother asking who it was or if she should accompany him. Something tells her he would’ve politely said no, anyways.</p>
<p>Instead, she spends the next few hours working on commissions and giving her parents a hand down in the bakery. A typical Saturday for Marinette Dupain-Cheng.</p>
<p>At least, that was until Adrien texted her twenty minutes ago and asked her to meet him in the park right near the bakery. After a few brief minutes of panicking ( because honestly, why would Adrien be asking to see her on a Saturday afternoon), she managed to change out of her flour-covered clothes and make herself presentable. So here she was, walking through the gates of the empty park with absolutely no clue as to why he had asked her to be here.</p>
<p>Her confusion only increases when she finds Adrien sitting on the ground, against the base of the fountain they hid in when running from his fans. He’s holding a very familiar looking kitten to his chest.</p>
<p>
  <em>Chat had left Ollie with Adrien?</em>
</p>
<p>“Marinette!” His voice interrupts her thoughts, a bright smile on his face as he stands up to greet her.</p>
<p>She manages a wave back as she approaches him, still in disbelief that Ollie had ended up with <em>Adrien</em> of all people. “Hey, Adrien,” She tries to keep her tone steady as she peers down at the small black kitten. “Looks like you’ve made a new friend.”</p>
<p>His grin is so wide and happy and she knows then that if Ollie can’t be Chat’s, then he should surely be Adrien’s. “This little guy is named Ollie. He’s actually why I asked you here today. I know you like animals, especially cats, and I thought you might want to meet him?”</p>
<p>“Of course I do,” Marinette finds herself matching his grin as he places Ollie in her arms. “You just got him today?” She doesn’t know why she asks. She already knows the answer.</p>
<p>“This morning, actually. I was getting a coffee with a friend when I passed by the shop and I just couldn’t leave him there. He was far too adorable.” He laughs a little. “I doubt my father will be very pleased with me though.”</p>
<p>Marinette barely hears anything after “coffee with a friend”. Her face goes slack as she processes the information. “Coffee with a friend? You saw Nino today?”</p>
<p>"No, it wasn't Nino. Someone else. She's a friend from work."</p>
<p>"Mhm," Marinette hums, her heartbeat beginning to pick up. "You adopted him right then and there?"</p>
<p>“Well, yeah. I didn’t want to wait and risk anyone else snatching him up.” He laughs again, touching Ollie’s nose with his finger, before looking back up at her. “Uh, Mari? Is everything okay?”</p>
<p><em>No</em>. She had seen Chat Noir leave the shop with Ollie in his arms, jumping onto the rooftops and disappearing to bring him to whoever he deemed fit for his new owner. <em>She had seen him</em>.</p>
<p>But Adrien wouldn’t lie. If Chat Noir had brought him a kitten, he would’ve just said so. And if she has come to learn anything about Adrien in the years they’ve been classmates and friends, it’s that he’s a horrible liar. She would have known right away that he wasn’t being truthful about how he got Ollie.</p>
<p>She meets his eyes. “Chat.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. He’s a cat, Mari, what about him?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, bless his sweet, dorky little heart.</em>
</p>
<p>“No,” she finds herself blushing under his gaze. “I mean, Chat Noir. You’re him.”</p>
<p>Adrien blanches. “What? No! Absolutely not! There’s no way I could be him, I mean—” he pauses, shaking his head. “I think you’re confused, Mari.”</p>
<p>“You’ve always been the worst liar,” A smile forms on her lips despite the gravity of the situation. This was not supposed to happen, not yet, and certainly not like this. But god, it just makes so much sense. Thinking about it now, as she looks at him, everything falls into perfect alignment. The missed classes he didn't have excuses for. How he was the only one in their class to never be akumatized. The puns. She can't find it in herself to be upset in the slightest. It wasn't his fault, after all, and she can't imagine being any happier about the identity of the boy under the mask.</p>
<p>Her partner lets out a sigh. “There’s no way I can convince you I’m not him, huh?”</p>
<p>“Nope,” Marinette says, still smiling, her blue eyes shining. She steals a glance at Ollie, still resting in her arms. Who knew the little kitten would be the catalyst for all of this?</p>
<p>“Please don’t tell anyone. I know you wouldn’t, but—oh, Ladybug is going to <em>flip</em> when she finds out.”</p>
<p>“I’m not so sure, kid,” a new voice says. Marinette’s grin widens when she sees that Plagg is now sticking his head out of Adrien’s t-shirt pocket. Her eyes meet his and he gives her a grin, causing her to laugh. “I think she’ll be oddly okay with this.”</p>
<p>“I know she takes this stuff seriously but I think so too,” Marinette says before Adrien can scold his kwami for making himself known. “Hi again, Plagg.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean, ‘again’?” Adrien asks quickly, looking between his kwami and his friend. “Oh, Multimouse. Right. I almost forgot. Thanks again for that, by the way.”</p>
<p>Marinette tries her best not to laugh. She knows it’s not fair to him, really. His identity has just been exposed, and she’s sure he’s worried, but he is so oblivious it’s laughable. She shifts so that Ollie’s in the crook of her arm and taps her purse lightly with her free hand, letting Tikki know she can come out. She had hoped Adrien would have figured it out by now, because no one else would’ve been able to figure him out based on what he had said but Ladybug, but then again there must be a lot going on in his head. </p>
<p>“Think he needs some help putting it together?” Tikki’s voice sounds as she phases out of the purse, flying to Marinette’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“It can’t be,” Adrien mutters. “Tikki?”</p>
<p>“Hi, Adrien! Good to see you again,” Tikki smiles brightly at him.</p>
<p>He gives a tiny wave back. “But then that means…<em>Ladybug</em>?”</p>
<p>“Hi, <em>mon chaton</em>,” She watches amusedly as his confused expression morphs into something akin to recognition.</p>
<p>“You’ve got to be kitten me right meow.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god. Did you just pun? At a time like this? Of all the ways I’ve dreamed of this happening—”</p>
<p>“Wow,” he interrupts, letting out a deep breath. “It really is you.”</p>
<p>Marinette raises her eyebrows at him. “You doubted it before?”</p>
<p>“No,” he shakes his head. “But the way you just reprimanded me for making a pun definitely cemented it. I only know one person who reacts like that to my a-<em>meow</em>-zing sense of humor.”</p>
<p>Somehow, this absolute mess of a reveal is going a lot better than she had imagined.</p>
<p>“You already used meow in a pun, kitty, can’t you come up with something else?” Marinette teases, leaning towards him, the amusement returning to her expression. Reaching up, she flicks his nose. “If I’m going to be listening to you pun in <em>and</em> out of the suit, at least make them good ones.”</p>
<p>Adrien grins at her. “I’m gonna hug you now.” Without another word, he moves closer and wraps his arms around her, practically squeezing her against his chest.</p>
<p>“Adrien, no! You’re gonna crush Ollie!”</p>
<p>At the mention of his kitten, Adrien’s face lights up. “Do you realize what this means?” He asks excitedly, still holding her in his arms. “It’s like we really did adopt him together!”</p>
<p>“You are <em>so lucky</em> that you’re cute,” the raven haired girl huffs, giving in and resting her head on Adrien’s shoulder. “Otherwise I’d kick you right now.”</p>
<p>Suddenly she’s in the air, holding onto Ollie for dear life as Adrien spins her. </p>
<p>“You think I’m <em>cute</em>?”</p>
<p>“Oh my god, Adrien, put me down!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi everyone! this is my first work both on this platform and in this fandom, so i hope i did marinette and adrien justice! their dynamic was fun to write (especially as ladynoir), so i just hope it feels accurate to them. let me know what you think, and thank you so much for reading!</p>
<p>love, emma</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>